Camp Destiny Conjunction
by remvis
Summary: Riost Nogard is the son of Artemis. Cynthia Mors is the daughter of death. the two together are prophesied to either destroy the world or save it. Camp Destiny Cunjunction is a new camp set up 5 years after the end of the giant war, and it houses demigods from all mythologies. accepting OC's, but they will be minor most likely. i sucked at this summary.
1. Prologue, Artemis gets pregnant

**Hey guys, this is my first ever PJO/ HOO fanfiction. This first chapter is the prologue for the story. So…yeah, jtlyk lol. This fanfiction will have a lot of lemons in later chapters, so yeah. The reason this is rated T is because M stories aren't shown regularly. Here it is, have fun ~Remvis**

Artemis was conflicted. The day was mother's day and all around her in mount Olympus her fellow goddesses were getting showered in appreciation from all their kids. Not just the greek gods, but the ones from other mythologies as well. The gods were about to set up a new camp, but they hadn't decided on the name for it yet.

She felt jealousy for a moment, and then caught herself. 'I cannot be thinking these things, I am the virgin goddess, and I've sworn an oath of chastity. But I am also the goddess of childbirth… NO! What am I thinking? In order to have I child, I would have to break mine oath, and I will keep that no matter what. But maybe there is a way, Athena has kids, but they come out of her head… that would be awkward for me.'

She pondered for a moment, then thought, 'wait a second, I'll just confront an oracle I know about this.' Artemis left Olympus and went to an oracle who had dealt with this dilemma before.

When the moon goddess explained her situation, the oracle laughed and said, "indeed, I have dealt with this situation before, and I have made a pact with Viper, the god of bringing forth dragons. However, you, being a goddess, will have to see him yourself. Viper lives in a cave not far from here, but be warned: he is THE god of dragons, and any move to steal his treasure and he shall never help you. Also, in order to get something, you must meet certain requirements given by him at the time. I will give you a map to his cave.

The old woman did so and when Artemis was on her way, she sat back in her rocking chair and laughed, 'this goddess knows not what she is getting herself into…' she thought.

Vipers POV

Viper sensed the virgin goddess enter his cave, as all dragons could sense virgins. He had felt her when she first came to his domain, the mountain, and then when Urfhine had sent him the Iris message telling him she was coming the god knew why. He laughed, and spread his wings and flew towards the entrance of the cave.

Artemis' POV

Artemis was astounded. All around her, jewels and gold littered the ground, forming huge piles. They went on and on, into the darkness of the cave, it's expansion seemingly endless. From the top of one of the mounds of gold jewels, a half dragon, half humanoid being flew downwards. When he landed, for it was clearly the god, she was able to get a better look at him.

He had dark black hair, eyes the piercing blue of the ocean. The god had dark blue wings that varied in shades. He had a long blue tail that reached the floor, and his hands were scaly, that of a dragon. He stated, "I am Viper, god of dragons and the bringing forth of life. The oracle Urfhine sent forth a message letting me know that you coming, Artemis the virgin goddess. She has told me that you wish to be with child, and give birth, yet without breaking thine oath." Artemis nodded and the dragon god continued,

"This is within my power, however, I require something in return. My requirements are that one, it will be a male. Two, he shall be demigod, and cannot gain immortality lest it be from Thanatos himself. And three, the child will bear wings and his last name will be something dragon related."

Artemis was kicking her mind into overdrive. 'Well… a son. Crap, this means that he will have to leave me while he's in his teens. But he can just to the new camp that's being made. But not being an immortal? F*ck, he will only live for a small amount of time here on earth. Almost nobody gets the favor of the god of Death, and never once has he given immortality to a mortal. But overall, those things will be of little consequence when he is born…'

"I accept these requirements." Artemis said.

Viper smiled, "I thought you might." He said. He then scratched at the air and a rift opened. From the void-like area a swirl of white light came out, causing it to close. The light went to the god's middle claw on his left hand. "This might hurt a bit at first…" Viper started, and then stabbed that claw into Artemis's belly, right where her womb was. The moon goddess gasped, feeling white hot searing pain course through her as the light went into her. Viper pulled his claw out, and her wound healed completely in 3 seconds and Artemis stopped feeling the pain.

"What was that?" she asked, catching her breath.

"That, o virgin goddess, was a soul waiting to be born and given shape. Until the day it enters our realm, it manifests in a form of light. As the person lives, his or her soul forms something else. That form is the essence of that person, and his or her true name. The one who knows the true name of another can have complete control of that person, to the extent of giving them immortality. However, if that person changes personality, their true name will also change with it. I shaped that soul to fit my requirements. Now, I am done, you are pregnant, and you may leave me."

Artemis nodded and thanked the dragon god. She left, content that she had done what she wanted.

Thanatos's POV

Thanatos knew the time had come. It was all in the prophecy, 'the son of the virgin moon and the daughter of death itself will cause either the destruction of the world, or save the world from it.' The god of death smiled at the sleeping mortal woman next to him. He kissed her, and went back into the realm of his brother, Hypnos, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1, Riost Gets to camp

**Hey guys, so I know that I haven't done anything with this story at all, and one of the people that DID review was confused as to how Artemis got pregnant. Well here is Viper's Background. ****Viper in my story is the God of Dragons, Life, and Souls. He is also a virgin god, because he is the one that puts each and every person's soul into their mother's body when they are pregnant, and considers every living thing his sons and daughters. he is (in my way of thinking) the only way for a virgin to get pregnant, for since he controls life, he can put a soul into a woman's body and alter the DNA and such to his will so they can have a kid (ahem, employed by God to make Jesus in Bible, ahem, please don't hate me). Anyway, through this, Artemis got pregnant and Viper manipulated the DNA of Artemis (only a little piece that was in an egg so that it got fertilized) and there you go, she's pregnant. For reference, I know that she probably couldn't have had the child since she was still a virgin, so let's just imagine for the sake of fanfiction that either she got a c section or he randomly appeared out of her stomach, I don't care which you believe. Anyways, I may have mentioned that this story is rated M in my opinion last chapter, I have decided to take out the lemons and sex, but there will still be some talk of genitalia and such, so please don't be childish. Anywho, here is the next chapter of Camp Destiny Conjunction ~Remvis**

Riost POV

Riost Nogard stared down his arrow, one eye squinted as he aimed the bow in the direction of the manticore 500 meters away. He had been tracking the monster for about a day, and now it was night, his preferred hunting time. The manticore was running, and quickly too, at it's top speed of 40 mph. but not fast enough. *twang* his bow would've went, as he shot the arrow, felling the beast. His bow was a silver yew, with the finest bowstring it could have, and was a gift from his mother Artemis.

He sighed at his predicament. He was fourteen years old, and had been with his mother since he was born. All of the Huntresses were his friends, and had taken care of him since birth. They had trained him in all sorts of manners, from moving through the shadows of night as silently as a falling leaf touching the ground for the first time, to being proficient in all kinds of weaponry.

When he was but three weeks old, he had taken his mother's bow and shot a rabbit from 20 yards with perfect accuracy. The bow and arrow was definitely his best weapon, with fighting with two swords as his second choice. Now that he was fourteen, he was going through puberty and had to leave the Huntresses, lest his emotions get the better of him.

He had been traveling for two days, going to the ultimate demi-god camp, Camp Destiny Conjunction, or CDC for short. CDC was a camp set up about 5 years after Percy Jackson and his friends had completed the prophecy of seven. It housed demi-gods and gods from all kinds of mythology. Be it Roman, Greek, Egyptian, Norse, even Japanese, CDC was home to all and more. He was snapped out of his reverie when he heard a scream, and the roar of a monster. He ran to the source of the noise without a second thought, hoping to help the people.

Cynthia POV

Cynthia Mors had no idea that by the end of the day, she would be orphaned, have killed a monster, and be traveling with a boy she hardly knew, yet felt oddly safe around. She woke up that Saturday morning at 11 o'clock.

When she got up, she looked in her mirror. She had golden blonde hair that shined in the sunlight. Her eyes were like small solar eclipses, yellow right around the pupils and suddenly turning sky blue on the outer edges, not a hint of green in between.

Her hair was a wild tangled mess, and she set to work on straightening it. After 10 minutes, her hair was perfectly straight, falling down to her butt.

She went out of her room and entered the bathroom. It was a silver color, with black curtains along the window. She looked outside it at the forest nearby. Her house was about a half-mile away from the city, and was at the edge of the forest.

She knew that she was adopted, for her "parents" had not kept that from her, which she was grateful for. Now she was fourteen, and lived alone with her adopted mother Arial. Her "father" had died when she was three, and so grew up without a father.

She took herself away from the window and closed the bathroom door. She decided to take a shower; 'better now than later' she thought, and stripped off her clothes. She was fair skinned, with a hint of a tan from working on her mom's small farm. Her boobs were C cups, and she had a round and somewhat big ass. Her "mom" had said that when she found someone, people would be jealous of that man.

She walked into the shower and turned it on. Cold water hit her back and she shivered. The water suddenly turned the perfect temperature as she turned around, making it hit her bust. A small moan of pleasure escaped her lips as the hot-warm water went down her belly and over her vagina. She enjoyed the water and decided to take a long shower.

After about thirty minutes or so, she left the shower and went into her bedroom, dropped herself on her bed and covered herself in her blankets before falling to sleep again. Sleep had always come easily to her for some reason. She woke up about two hours later at 1:45 and got up and dressed in her spring apparel. Zip-on and off black canvas pants (like boy scout ones), and a bright orange t-shirt.

She went outside and started planting the wheat in the fields. Wheat was one of her favorite crops to grow. It took some time to plant the seeds, but come harvest time she could cut it all down with her farmer scythe in under seven minutes. The wheat farm stretched for half a mile squared. Then they made a ton of money off of it and they also made wonderful blueberry bread out of it and their blueberry crops, her "mom" could make pretty much every food there was. By the time she was done planting the seeds, night was falling and she hurried inside. Her "mom" had set the table and was sitting at the table patiently for her. Cynthia smiled and sat down.

As they extended their hands together for prayer, however, a monster appears. Yeah, crazy. She had no idea what the creature that just crashed through the door was, but it was weird.

Well, it was a snake, but instead of an end of a tail, it had a second head that came up and looked at her. Poison dripped from its two mouths and her "mom" screamed. The monster let loose a very non-snake like roar and lunged for her "mom". One of its heads bit her arm, while the other bit her neck. Her "mom" stood there for a moment, before swaying and falling to the floor, barely breathing.

Cynthia looked at her dying mother. Her eyes burned with sudden rage. How dare this creature attack her mother? How DARE IT? Cynthia's hair flowed, radiating dark aura. Her pupils burned like the flames of Hades. She felt a pulling to her right and reached out with her corresponding hand, felt the familiar feeling of a handle in it, and pulled the scythe out of seemingly nowhere in front of her. The handle was a blackened wood, and the blade itself was pure white, no blemish on it at all. The scythe was not just any weapon; it was an instrument of death. She smiled and jumped at the two headed snake, who dislodged itself from her mom.

Riost POV

Riost had reached the doorway in time to see enough. The monster, or the Amphisbaena as it was called, had lunged for the girls' parent. He got out his pack quickly. He had a cure for Amphisbaena poison, but it had to be administered quickly. He gasped when he saw the girl pull the scythe out of midair.

It radiated the aura of death, it was a weapon that could pass the boundaries of ordinary steel, even celestial bronze weapons. He watched the girl lunge at the Amphibaena. She swung the scythe expertly, slicing the monster in half. Already, Riost had prepared and shot two celestial bronze arrows at the two now separated heads, turning them both into golden dust.

Cynthia POV

Cynthia looked at the figure in the doorway. The boy had set down his bow and pulled a needle out of his bag. He put it in a vial of orange and green liguid, and drew the liquid into said needle, before rushing over to my adopted mom.

I ask him, "What was that? What are you doing? Wha…" The boy looked at me and interrupted. "I am Riost Nogard. That creature was an Amphisbaena, a Greek monster. You know, what you call Greek Mythology? Anyways, this is the only kind of cure for an Amphisbaena's poison. If I don't give it to your mom quickly, she will die." At this, the boy, or Riost, plunged the needle into my "moms" neck, and then her arm, releasing half the syringe in both places. "There," he sighed, "she should be healthy again by tomorrow afternoon."

Cynthia sighed in relief when she saw color coming back to her "moms" pale face. Her adopted moms breathing eased slowly back into the deep breaths of sleeping. Riost said, "I think we need to talk…" Cynthia nodded and he started.

Riost POV

I look at the golden haired girl with the scythe in her hands. 'She was crazy, going at that monster without experience', I think, 'but then again, so am I…' I realize that I don't know her name.

"So um…" "Cynthia," she interjects, "Cynthia Mors." I nod and continue. "So Cynthia, I guess I should probably break the news to you first. You know the gods? Like Greek, Roman, Egyptian, etc?" At this, she nods slowly. "Well, what would you do if I told you that they exist? And that you are a demi-god, half human, half god?" Cynthia bursts out laughing. She falls to the ground and drops her scythe.

I keep my straight face and say calmly, "Then where, per say, do you think that scythe came from? It seemed to me that you pulled it out of midair, perhaps the Duat? But who could have put it there for you?"

This got the girl's attention. "The Duat? But that would be…" "The Egyptian spirit world, yes. In fact, it DOES exist, but only some people can open it, generally people with royal Egyptian blood." She looked at me like what I was saying finally hit home.

"You mean that was all real?" she asked. "Aye," I say, "it was, now right now I'm going to a camp for demi-gods of all mythologies. If you want to join, I'm fine with that, but leave a note for your mom."

Cynthia POV

I couldn't believe it. Everything I knew about the way the world worked was a lie. In thirty minutes, my life had flipped upside down, rightside up, turned sideways and backwards. So what do I do? I decide to go with the guy. I mean, in this crazy world of monsters, it's good to have a friend right? Right. I left a letter for my adopted mom, saying that I was going to a camp that would make sure no monsters came for me, and therefor endanger her. Riost said that since she already saw the Amphisbaena, she would know it was a monster. We left the house, not to return for a while at least. Apparently, we were about a day's travel from the camp, which was in Tennessee. It was in the mountains.

We got to camp the following day at 12:30 in the afternoon. We must have been exhausted from moving all night, I know that I was. We crossed the border, and suddenly the camp appeared, as if a veil had been lifted from my eyes. I gasp, and the two of us look upon the great camp. It was HUGE. There must be, like, a hundred cabins. The archery range, the buildings. There was even multiple schools. It was all a lot to take in. I let Riost lead me down to the main hall. As we walked, we talked a bit.

"So uh, what did you say your name was again, I stink with remembering names." Riost asked. I laugh at this tidbit of information and respond. "My name's Cynthia Mors, nice to meet you haha." He stopped walking, and turned to me, "Mors… that would mean… can't be…" he muttered under his breath. He said, "nevermind." And we continued walking.

After about 5 minutes, we were stopped as a turkey ran across the street, followed by some guy, probably 17 or so, riding a llama. The guy was yelling, "Get back here Frederick! You need to brush your waddle!" the guy passed us, and we stood there for a minute or two. "Did you just?" I start. "Yeah, I thought I was going insane crazy for a moment there." He answers. We continue after that.

We finally get to the main hall, and there are plenty of people hanging around the place. An adult noticed us and came over. Well he wasn't exactly human, his lower body was that of a white horse. The centaur said, "hello there! Welcome to Camp Destiny Conjunction, my name is Chiron."

Oh my gods. I must have had a look of surprise on my face as I realized, in that moment, that ALL of this was definitely real. Either that or I was mental. I mean, sure it's one thing to hear someone say a myth is real, but it's a whole other thing to see and meet a myth. I compose myself and say, "Wow, it's an honor to meet you Chiron, my name is Cynthia, Cynthia Mors…" At this, the whole hall goes silent, it was like my last name was a prophecy of impending doom or something (hint hint, nudge nudge, know what I mean, know what I mean?). All eyes were on me, except for Riost's.

Chiron seemed to have a fearful look in his eyes for a moment, but it cleared and he said, "Alright everyone, back to what you were doing." When people finally stopped staring, he continued, "It's a pleasure to meet you Cynthia, " Chiron started watching Riost. "And Riost! It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Your mother told me beforehand via Iris Message of your arrival."

I look at the brown haired boy next to me. "Your mom…" I start, Riost looks at me and says, "Artemis." Seeing the astounded and confused look on my face, he sontinues, "Yeah, I know, impossible. It's a long story, I'll tell you later."

I just shook my head to this. Chiron again started to talk. "So, Riost, you know how this system works. We have different cabins for the different gods and goddesses. Beyond that, we have different levels for the different mythologies. Like the Egyptian houses (Kane Chronicles), we have about 10 camps spread throughout the world, so that no matter what and where a demi-god is, they can have safe haven. Anywho, we should have someone show you to your cabins and around camp." He looked around and spotted two guys hanging out. "Rydyr! Lucian! Would you two come over here?" the two boys looked up and shrugged before approaching us.

One of the two boys had brown, slightly curly hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue Kingdom Hearts t-shirt and a checkered fedora. "Hey, I'm Rydyr Hole," he said to Riost and I. "This here is Lucian." Lucian was taller than Rydyr, but also had kinda curly hair that was brown. He had brown eyes, abd had a gray jacket over a black t-shirt. He wore blue jeans, unlike Rydyr, who had tan-brown shorts.

Chiron then said, "These two are Riost and Cynthia. They are new in camp, and if you guys don't mind, I would ask you to show them around camp."

The two guys looked at each other and shrugged again, before saying "Sure" at the same time. Chiron thanked them and turned to us. "All right then, have fun! And dinner is at six, so I'll see you later then."

We nod and leave the Centaur and follow the two boys out the main hall. "So," I start, "Where to first?" Rydyr gets a crazed look in his eyes and laughs. "Oh, I know exactly where to see first, follow me!" he laughs again and starts running off to our right, the three of us following closely behind.

**So guys, what did you think of my chapter? I had pre-written it down on paper, but I didn't seem to realize that I was on about ten pages total with about 300 words a page. Anyways, YES, I DID use the word Vagina, that's why this is rated T, I'm sure all of you people who are teens have at least learned a little about the sexual organs in health class at school. Anyways, today is 6/6/13, and the word counts ended with a total of 3000 words. ~Remvis**


End file.
